The Goggles
by eCkeCk546
Summary: There it was, hanging from the foot of his bed. It was the one object that tethered them together. It was his very own pair of goggles. It once was his, and it once was Daisuke’s. And fate being ever so cruel, it’s now his once again. Taisuke.
1. Remember

Ek: well, this is it. My first fanfic, ever. I hope you guys like it. I must warn you. If you're not into the whole guy on guy thing in general, then I think this isn't for you. Oh yah. I don't own digimon, but if I did, think of the possibilities! So, don't take legal action against me. Enjoy! Oh, if you must know, it's just the human characters. No digimon. Sorry! Now, Enjoy!

* * *

**Remember.**

The thought of the whole thing overwhelmed him. He couldn't handle the very notion that he would have to face the others Monday morning at school, expecting to bear the brunt of courage and strength like a leader should. He would have to face the others and confront all their suspicions, from all the heartburning questions that grasped their curiosity, to the stinging criticism and hurtful snares that clouded their understanding. Most of all, he would have to face the others alone. His very own friend, his love, his life, was gone.

The holder of the crest of courage couldn't hold in his tears. His eyes were bloodshot red as it were. It wouldn't have been the first time he cried today, but what was certain was that it wouldn't be the last. Still wearing his finest white long-sleeved shirt and black slacks and matching socks, he was sprawled out on his twin-sized bed, waiting to feel a change in emotion. In the meantime, his eyes, though barely opened, managed to look around, hoping that he would run into a solution to his state of uneasiness, misery, and most troubling, constant thought. But looking around only made him think more. His room was a mess. It was as if someone came in and tore it all apart. He managed to look beyond the clutter and kept searching. In the corner, across from where he laid, was the TV where the two held their video game tournaments many a Saturday afternoon, and where they watched their favorite movies together, many a Saturday night. Hanging in the distance was a beaten-up photo of his soccer team during the championship game a few years back. The glory of first-place escaped their grasp, but to him, it was a summer of memories that he would be sure to treasure. How could he forget? That was the summer he met his number-one fan. On the floor was a box. It was from him, but it seemed neglected. On the nightstand was his new pet turtle. The turtle seemed as sad as his owner. Next to the clear box that housed the turtle was a calendar. There was one red circle and some writing around a day. One-year anniversary. It was only a few days ago. The tears began to fall again. Just as he was about to sleep, there was a knock at the door. He didn't bother to give a single response.

"Taichi?" His concerned mother said softly. Knowing him, she figured that he didn't feel like doing anything, let alone eat.

"Dinner's ready." Again, no response. And, without hesitation, she began to get impatient and worried. It was too much to know that her son's heart was aching so.

"I know you've been through a lot today, dear. We all miss him. He was more than a family friend, but more like another son. Can't you see that we're all hurting?" With a tear rolling down her cheek, she stopped talking in an attempt to not sob, and she listened in on the happenings of the other side of her son's door. All she could here were the silent tears that cascaded from his eyes. Those very same tears that heavily resonated the very same sadness Taichi had all week.

"Son, just know that I'm here for you, and I love you very much." She quietly stated, fighting against her intuition to slam the door open and make light of the situation, hoping that it would put the smile that she missed seeing on his face. In fact, the very same smile that was always there, at least, before the incident and the grief that followed. With a jolt of heartache that came with every step, she backed away from the door and turned towards Hikari, who was on the couch, sulking. The holder of the crest of light looked very pale. She was in her comfortable sweats and her tank top. As soon as she got home from the service, she changed so that she wouldn't be reminded of what they came from. She managed to stare at the orange mid-afternoon sun through the living room windows of the apartment. She was convinced at the thought of it as not as a sun of anger, but a sun in mourning. Mourning the loss of its very own child. The child that lit up everywhere he went, and everyone he met. But alas, the light was slowly fading into the horizon. Trying to break her trance, as well as the tension between them, her mother began to converse.

"Do you think Taichi will be okay?" Hoping for an answer of reassurance. Hikari, not fixing her gaze away from the setting sun, responded in a way that not only reassured her mom, but gave both of them a sense of understanding that neither one had before.

"Mom, give him time. He just lost his best friend. Give him time to search deep inside for him. One day, he will find his love again, and he will have peace." Not realizing what she said, Hikari reached an epiphany.

"Oniichan, you know he's there. Just keep searching…"

He couldn't help but notice the bright orange sun setting across Odaiba. It was his favorite time of the day. It was as if the sun, in all its majesty, was bowing down to give way to the stars, so that they may shine. To him, it brought about a feeling of hope and change. As the sun was sinking lower and lower, the darkness within his room, as well as his heart, grew. Yet, he was still searching. His eyes wandered, but not as much as his mind, or his heart did. Suddenly, amongst all the darkness, he saw a shiny something from the corner of his eye. He turned in such amazement, only to be brought to a halt. There it was, hanging from the foot of his bed. It was the one object that tethered them together. It was his very own pair of goggles. It once was his, and it once was Daisuke's. And fate being ever so cruel, it's now his once again. Still frozen, he stared deeper at the goggles, hoping to remember.

* * *

Ek: Hoped you liked it, because if you did, you should keep going. >. 


	2. We Were One That Day

Ek: Wasn't that nice? Next Chapter. Remember, i don't own digimon. No money i'm making here. And, let's just say that this is how it should have happened, and not the way it did inseason 02's episode 1

**

* * *

**

We Were One That Day.

_He had the boy in his big, rough arms. The boy was tugging at his loose necktie, as their lips were inches from each other. His chestnut eyes were fixed on the boy. As he reached out to kiss the boy, he heard the boy speak those 5 words that he had longed to hear. "I love you, Taichi-Senpai." He finally understood and smiled. The boy, ever so anxious, slowly moved in for his kiss. _

"BUZZ!"

"That alarm clock. Always ruining everything for me." Still half-asleep, Taichi forfeited the shower and put on his school uniform, adjusted his hair and goggles, and flew out of the door. Junior year didn't start off that great. Sure, he was the popular guy at school, getting decent grades, and he was captain of the school's soccer team, but he felt sadder lately. He only looked forward to seeing one person.

It was a crisp autumn day. School couldn't be more of a drag. All he wanted to do was go outside, play a little soccer, and just breathe the fresh fall air. But, alas, he was cruelly confined to his desk. 'Math? Who needs math when it's such a beautiful day?' The goggle boy contemplated in place of actually paying attention to the test that he was taking. He was one to frequent the realm of daydreams, his mind wondering wherever it would want to go. As he looked at the test, he thought about how Koushiro finished his exam a minute after he got it, and what was more insulting was that Koushiro was much younger than him. 'Whatever. He's the one that likes all this math stuff anyways.' Giving up, Taichi stared at the window, watching the foliage slowly tumble in the wind. The bright oranges, deep reds, and subtle yellows caught his attention. But it was the fiery burgundy that entranced him. It reminded him of a certain boy that haunted every moment of his day, and captivated every single one of his dreams at night.

"RING!"

"That bell. Always ruining everything for me." Taichi wasn't the greatest at articulating words, but all he knew for certain was that he wasn't fond of that bell, but only liked it because that signaled the end of school, and the beginning of his day. He rushed out of the class, only to be greeted by his number one fan.

"Taichi-senpai! Isn't this such a swell day?" Daisuke wasn't fooling around. Taichi could feel the euphoria that ran through and radiated out of Daisuke. With a glint of hope and joy in his eyes, which were squinting because of his huge smile, the boy wonder awaited a response from his senpai.

"Yah. Swell, indeed." Taichi wasn't that great in projecting sarcasm either, but that didn't seem to faze Daisuke and his optimist attitude one bit. 'His upbeat aura is killing me! He needs to cool his jets,' he thought to himself, looking at Daisuke while he blabbered on and on about how he won the scrimmage soccer match before school, how he and Takeru chucked their dissected frog at Miyako and her lab partner during biology, and how he swore Hikari was looking at him all throughout algebra. Taichi just stared at burgundy firecracker. Taichi only saw him the day before, and the day before that. But today, something was different. Taichi stared, and the thoughts just kept running through his mind. 'He's gotta be growing taller, or starting to get those hormones. He's more toned. And his smell! It's making my endorphins go crazy. And those eyes! So bright and full of hope and innocence. And those lips! I bet he tastes as good as he looks.' On and on, his brain was racing.

"Boy, isn't he cute or what?" Taichi said, aloud. Quite loud, actually.

"Huh? Taichi-senpai? Are you okay?" Daisuke, who was interrupted, asked oh so concernedly.

"What?" Taichi gasped. Not only did he say what he couldn't believe he said, but also he had a bulge in his pants that he hoped the boy wouldn't catch and point out. Although, he did hope for other things that involved the boy and that bulge. Trying to drop the subject and take his mind out of the gutter, the older boy challenged the younger boy to a good ol' game of soccer, just them two.

"Are you up for it, Dai?"

"Taichi-senpai, how can I refuse?"

They continued to walk down the hall. Well, at least one continued to walk. Daisuke froze in his tracks. Yearning to go outside and play some great soccer, Taichi marched to the frozen boy, who happened to be staring at the school's big oak tree that grew in the middle of the courtyard, from the comfort of the big window in front of him.

"Taichi-senpai, isn't it beautiful? The way the sun shines through the falling leaves! Slowly descending, tumbling, falling through the air! It was as if the trees lived only for this moment, to shed it's glory in such a beautiful and peaceful way." Daisuke was so amazed at the sight. Taichi was surprised that Dai could be so profound at times, on account of his obnoxiousness. He was also surprised that Dai could find the beauty in everything. Something that he envied. Something that scored more brownie points on his roster. Something that seemed to make him so much cuter. 'Wow.' Taichi hadn't realized that Daisuke was just staring at him now, while his senpai was off somewhere else. Taichi, still in a daze, spoke to remove all of Daisuke's curiosity.

"Dai, it's time to shut up, and play some world-class soccer." The passion in Taichi's eyes went from being dim, to burning ever so bright. Daisuke noticed. He noticed a lot of things about his senpai. They both proceeded to the park, with Taichi's arm around Daisuke's shoulder, and with Daisuke's face all blushed up.

"That was a great game. Well, for you, at least." Taichi, out of breath, was making his last efforts to establish the game as an easy win, but in fact, Daisuke was really good. All dizzy, the younger boy spun around and collapsed on a pile of leaves under a nearby oak tree, only letting out a sigh of comfort and relaxation. 'He looks so beautiful, so peaceful, just laying there in the ground without a care in the world.' He joined the younger boy on the pile, laying down on his back, with his hands supporting his head. Looking up at the setting sun, Daisuke began to speak.

"The sunset is my favorite part of the day. You know? It's as if the sun was bowing down, giving way to the stars, so that they may shine and give off a radiance of peace. But the sun still leaves it's impression on the land, for the sun escapes to the horizon, leaving a sense of hope for tomorrow, and it makes me wonder what gifts I'll encounter, like what awaits me. It makes me wonder why I'm here." Taichi was astounded at Dai's revelation, but he noticed that the younger boy was tearing up, and advancing closer towards the goggle boy. Finding courage within his heart, and from Taichi, he swallowed any inhibitions he had, and continued to pour his heart out.

"Senpai, this may sound silly, but I believe that you're it. I wake up every morning with the love I have for you in my heart, and I get so happy knowing that I get to see you. It's the saddest part of my day, leaving you, but then I always look at the setting sun to find comfort, knowing that there's always tomorrow. Then I go to sleep with you in my mind, and in my dreams. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Taichi-senpai. I've always loved you. Ever since I met you at soccer camp a few summers back. You were so amazing, and I just wanted to be like you. Ever since then, I was falling for you. And only now did I get the courage to say this. I love you." Taichi was speechless, frozen; yet he understood, but there was a deep gaze fixed on his eyes. Daisuke, with his eyes streaming with tears, began to sob.

"It's okay if you don't like me the same way. I just wanted you to know…" He couldn't contain himself. No longer speaking, he cried louder. Taichi knew exactly what to do. It was something that his heart was telling him to do for a long time, but his mind only realized now. He reached in, and kissed him with so much passion. It seemed to cease Daisuke's tears of sadness, only to be followed with tears of joy. Taichi felt this big release in his heart. He felt happy once again. He felt complete for the first time in his life. After a few minutes, Taichi broke the kiss, and said something to reassure Daisuke.

"Dai, I want you to know that I've been miserable. But the only reason I get up is to be with you. You're the boy that invades my dreams, the boy that brightens up my day, the boy that never ceases to amaze me. You're the boy that I love. I love you, Daisuke." As a gesture of the love that he always had for the boy, he gave him the goggles that were on his forehead. His cherished pair.

"Here, Dai. I want you to have these, so you know that you're always on my mind, just like those goggles. But most importantly, you're always in my heart, and that we're gonna be together forever." Dai only smiled, and cried, and sighed. He was elated, overjoyed, in love. After a long, passionate kiss, they lay back, and watched the sun bow down and the stars shined, all while they were in each other's arms.

* * *

Ek: Keep going. Get the tissues ready. >. 


	3. Tethered Together, Torn Apart

Ek: So, 3 more chapters. I hope you like it so far. If not, you wouldn't be reading this. So, let's continue. Remember, i don't own digimon. **

* * *

**

**Tethered Together, Torn Apart.**

"I couldn't believe I didn't see it coming."

"Dai, it's okay. He's been sick for a while. Now he's in a better place." Taichi was trying to comfort his partner. The loss of their pet hamster was unbearable. It was Taichi's present to Daisuke for their 15th day anniversary. But a lot of time has passed since then. The affectionately named "Taisuke" spent Christmas with them, watching them kiss underneath the mistletoe, many times. He was there when Mrs. Yagami made them a three-tiered cake and they devoured it in one sitting. He was there when Daisuke would ask Hikari for advice about her brother, and how she would ask for information on Takeru in return. He was there during their heated fights, as well as their most passionate moments. He was there throughout the spring, watching them lay on the bed as they watched the cherry blossoms bloom and fall, through the window. He was there through every video game tournament, and every movie marathon. He was there at the Father-Son picnic where Taichi, Daisuke, and their fathers competed in the company soccer game, even when Daisuke kicked the ball right into Mr. Yagami's face, and the hysterical laughing that followed. He was there through every super-soaker-fight, and every ice-cream-pillage that accompanied summer's warm caress. He even made it through the first day of school, and a few days after that. He didn't make it to be a part of their one-year anniversary, which was in a week. A lot has changed in one year. Hikari and Takeru became an item, which both boys didn't seem to mind. They haven't seen Ken or Yamato around in ages. They both assumed that they're off together doing God-knows-what. As for Tai and Dai, they had their ups and their downs, but now, they seemed stronger than ever. As they said their last words and covered the shoebox coffin with dirt, the bond between them only grew as Taichi held Daisuke in his arms as Daisuke rested his head on Taichi's chest. Nothing would get in the way of their love for each other. Nothing.

"What are we gonna do today, Dai?" Taichi asked anxiously, lightheartedly, a way that only someone in love could understand. "Pig out? Watch TV? Not do homework? Cuddle?"

"I can't," Daisuke said hesitantly. Then, he shifted tone, in hopes to cover his worry and anxiety. "I have a doctor's appointment. Stupid doctor. He's cutting into my precious time with you!"

"Oh." Taichi had some concern. Dai was the greatest actor that Taichi ever known. He could hide his emotions pretty well in front of others, but he never thought that Dai would do it to him too. He didn't seem to like the doctor much, but this just was plain weird. Daisuke could feel the worried feelings that Taichi had.

"I'll be fine, senpai. Don't worry." He gave a 'thumbs up,' adjusted the goggles that his love gave him, and smiled. Then, he gave his beloved senpai a kiss, and left.

Daisuke failed to notice the peach-colored walls of the doctor's office, or the birds that were gliding around, or the view of the harbor from the window. "Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, I'm sorry." Daisuke didn't want to hear any of it. His mother was sobbing, his father was angry. Daisuke was silent. He only tuned in to the doctor's words sporadically. Odd, but the words that he did hear seemed to have hurt him. Nothing. Diagnosis. Grim. Inevitable. Weeks. Death. Sorry. Daisuke wanted nothing of it. He took off his senpai's prized goggles, and cried.

"I beat you again. That was too easy!" Taichi wasn't the best at practicing modesty, but he did know when his love was troubled. Saturday afternoon rolled by once again, and they were doing what they did every Saturday afternoon: playing video games. As Taichi ranted on and on about how he used that killer combo, Daisuke faded out. Taichi looked into his eyes, and couldn't find that sparkle that once filled his eyes.

"Dai, what's wrong? It's such a great day! There's no need to be sad." Daisuke was a little startled, but not surprised. When Daisuke visited him the day after the doctor's appointment, Taichi could tell that something was eating up at Daisuke. All they did was sit on the couch and watched the sunset together. When he was holding Daisuke, Taichi noticed that the younger boy had a heavy burden inside his heart. "I know. We can get a pet turtle, and call him Daichi. He can be there when we celebrate our one-year anniversary tomorrow!" Taichi was trying to pump up a little excitement, while trying to get to the heart of his love's problem. Just to give a response so that things could seem normal, Daisuke said whatever he could think of.

"You're silly, you know that?"

"Just trying to put a smile on your face…" Daisuke said nothing. Taichi became uncertain of how his love was feeling. The least he could do was get the boy's attention.

"Dai? Earth to Dai? Hey buddy, what's wrong? Daisuke Motomiya? Speak to me!" On the verge of tears, Taichi tried to reach out to knock some sense into his love, but Daisuke snapped back.

"Stop it, Taichi!" The tears began to roll down. "Don't touch me!" Taichi couldn't understand. He couldn't stop sobbing. He couldn't stop hurting. Daisuke stood up, and heartlessly uttered those words that Taichi always feared to hear.

"I don't need you, Taichi. I hate you." Ignoring Taichi's heart-tugging screams, Daisuke got up and left. Hikari, who was in the kitchen, noticed Daisuke leaving.

"Leaving so soon, Dai?" He didn't respond. He just walked passed her, took his shoes, and left, not bothering to stay and put them on. After slamming the Yagami's front door behind him disrespectfully, he fell, and cried.

"I'm sorry, Tai. Forgive me. It had to be done."

Their one-year anniversary came and passed. Taichi hesitated to call after being hurt so bad. He waited by the phone with Daichi the turtle beside him. It never rang. He didn't know what to do. The high sun was setting across Odaiba, and the leaves of the oak trees were fluttering around in the air, tumbling every which way. He tried his best to ignore them. Taichi didn't care anymore. All he wanted was his little Daisuke in his arms. That seemed unlikely. Daisuke didn't want anything to do with him anymore, or at least that was how Taichi felt. Exhausted and heartbroken, Taichi collapsed on the couch. Hikari couldn't stand the sight. She hated seeing her brother in such disarray.

"Oniichan, are you okay?" It was obvious to her that he wasn't. She just wanted to ask. Taichi only muttered to himself.

"Why would he break my heart like that?" Hikari heard the cry of desperation and help.

"I don't know. But you know what you need?" Hikari smiled and pulled out a spoon and a bucket of ice cream from the freezer. "You need to spend some quality time with you little sister, and we can dish about the boys in our life. What do you say?" Before Taichi could give a response, or a lack thereof, Hikari opened the bucket only to discover that the Rocky Road tub was empty. "Darn! I guess I'll run out to Miyako's family's store and pick up some ice cream, okay?" She walked towards the door, only to be greeted by a package. She picked it up. It was light. The card said that it was for her brother. "Taichi-san! A package for you!" He didn't respond. She sighed, put the package next to her lifeless brother, who was staring at the sun and the sky's gradual shift in color, and left to get some much needed ice cream.

Minutes passed before the holder of the crest of courage even noticed the box that was next to him. It said senpai. Seeing that only hurt Taichi more, knowing that Daisuke was here and never bothered to say something to him. He tore the brown wrapping around it only to find a shoebox. It had pictures of Daisuke, Taichi, and them together plastered all over it. Taichi cried and smiled. He didn't know what to expect inside. He opened the box, and all the joy that came to him for that slight moment disappeared. It was his goggles. He didn't understand. There was a tag attached to it.

Happy anniversary, Taichi-senpai.

That's all it said. Taichi uncontrollably whimpered. He didn't understand. "Was this some kind of cruel joke? How could you have done this, Daisuke? I thought you love me? You don't care! After all we've been through, you go and throw it all away?" Taichi screamed and ran into his room. He took the goggles and put it at the foot of his bed, and he threw the box to the wall. It was just there on the floor, but he didn't care. He crawled into bed, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Ek: I have nothing to say. Keep going. 


	4. Fate and Ignorance Cruelly Collide

Ek: Don't own it, so don't hate me, k?

* * *

**Fate and Ignorance Cruelly Collide.**

Hours passed. He woke up minutes before his alarm clock went off. He didn't bother to greet his family a good morning and went to the shower where he stood there in the tub, letting the water do its work. He was unresponsive when the water quickly went freezing cold and scolding hot 3 times. After he padded off to dry, he put on his school uniform, put up his hair, and got his book bag in order, failing to notice both the goggles that hung from the foot of his bed and the box that still laid on the floor. Taichi left his room only after releasing a deep sigh, ready to embark out into the world bearing the pain that he's been feeling. Just then, his mom, dad, and Hikari, still in her pajamas, were on the couch, crying. He didn't want to know. His father got up towards Taichi, standing there in front of them.

"Son. Something happened. I'm sorry." He couldn't understand, but the tears started to flow. He didn't want to hear it. He only tuned in on his father's words sporadically, followed by his mom and Hikari's sobbing. This Morning. Mr. Motomiya. Daisuke. In bed. Sick. A long time. Doctor. Birth. Heart. Pain. Defect. Death. Peace. Time. No. Sorry. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted nothing of it. Taichi, panicking, crying uncontrollably, clenched his fist to his heart, and cried.

Taichi was at the Motomiya's residence everyday that week. He comforted Jun and her parents. He was a regular fixture at their house most of the time. He and Daisuke were inseparable, only until a few days before. Everyday, some of the digidestined dropped by and gave their condolences. Mimi and Sora came over and gave some cookies. Yamato and Ken were there to cook for the Motomiyas. Takeru was comforting Hikari. The rest of the chosen children either ran errands for the grieving family, or grieved beside them. This was unbearable for Taichi. 'Everyone was running around, crying. Daisuke wouldn't have wanted it this way. He would want us to all be laughing at the stupid stuff that he did. He didn't want to be cried over.'

The service was emotionally draining. All the digidestined, as well as Daisuke's family and friends gathered on the hill. Before they lowered his lifeless body into the earth, Taichi opted to deliver a eulogy. He set aside all tears, all sadness, all emotion.

"I wrote a poem for Daisuke. I call it 'The Goggles.'"

The journey that we've been though,  
Many would envy.  
Remember.  
We were one that day.  
Tethered together, torn apart.  
Fate and ignorance cruelly collide.  
Then, we were together, again.  
But we could really never have it all.  
We can never have what we want.  
Dreams, Desires, Destiny.  
My world was once gray and black.  
No in between for me.  
Until I met you  
Courage and Friendship, Love.  
Beauty in your eyes, I can find, you can seek.  
One day, my heart broke, and you left.  
As the song goes,  
"even if there is pain now, everything will be all right."  
For as the rain has ceased, and the rainbow shines through,  
The sun shall set, and there is hope for tomorrow.

"Daisuke. You left me. You left me brokenhearted. How could you?" After that, the crowd was silent. Many were crying, but no words were spoken. Taichi ran off, trying to leave everything behind. Everyone was stunned, especially Hikari. She couldn't believe how hurt her brother was, or why Daisuke would leave them just the way he did. Her head drooped. Even though the cries were prominent, she managed to hear Jun mutter something under her breath.

"He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. All he wanted was to go alone. He didn't want anyone to be attached to him. He didn't want them to go through the heartache that he was going through. He didn't want anyone to know he was dying. Especially Taichi. He couldn't hide it anymore. So, he avoided him, Hikari. He didn't want Taichi there when he left. I can remember the day he left so vividly. He woke me up, and he had tears in his eyes. He told me that today was the day. He said he couldn't sleep, but I knew better. He was up making a present for Taichi. I saw the box. It was cute. He told me that it was his way of saying goodbye. He just wanted to drop it, and leave. I couldn't watch as I helped him climb the stairs to your doorstep, or place the box outside your door, or cry the whole way back. I guess Taichi didn't take his letter too great. Taichi was the only one he actually told. I heard it from my parents, and I didn't talk about it with Dai. We acted like nothing was gonna happen. But Daisuke actually was hurting inside. He only let his guard down for Taichi. I really envy him. He's a lucky guy, since my brother really loved him. And I could tell that he loved my brother back…" She couldn't continue. She was too distraught.

Taichi ran all the way home. Out of breath, he still began to throw things around in his room. He punched the wall, kicked his drawers, and threw all his clothes around. Then, he saw it. With all the anger and sadness he had, he took the box and kicked it as hard as he could. Again, it hit the wall, and landed on his bed. No longer blinded by rage, he noticed that inside, the box had a false bottom that was about to detach. He took it out, only to find an envelope. To my one and only Taichi, it said. He read the letter. He felt like such an idiot.

Dearest Taichi-senpai,

I figured that you wouldn't see this letter for a while. In fact, I hoped that you found this letter when you were ready. If I know you right, and I do, you're probably angry at me for leaving you the way I did. I'm sorry, my love. I had to do it this way to protect you. It seems like my time on this earth as something physical is about to end. I want you to know that what I said under that oak tree in the park a year ago was true. You're always on my mind, and in my heart. Sure, my mind may be gone, and my heart may cease to beat, but still, my spirit lives on. Maybe, I'll get to return to that oak tree. Maybe I'll be there, watching the never-ending sunset. You know it's a favorite of mine. Why? Because I was with you, and that's when I told you how I really felt. And that's when we found out that the love that we had for each other existed long before either of us knew. I will never forget the fun times, the not-so-fun times, and most especially, the times where we professed our love for each other. My last wish that I have on this earth is that you won't forget either. I taught you so much, and you taught me a lot in return. So, I have one last lesson. You should listen to your own advice. I'll always be in your heart, and always on your mind, if you let me.

Forever and Always,  
Your Daisuke

Taichi felt so loved. He cried tears of joy, sadness, and regret. He was sorry. He didn't want to remember Dai as one who broke his heart, but rather one who loved him until the day he died. He had to search for him. He didn't want to lose him again. He was ready to meet Daisuke under the oak tree, to watch the sunset and lay in the beauty of the leaves, laugh and cry and love, together again.

* * *

Ek: Sweet, huh? I hope you're not lost. One more. Almost there. 


	5. Then, We Were Together, Again

Ek: Short one, but sweet. I hope that it answers all the questions you might have. If not, at least it brings closure.

* * *

**Then, We Were Together, Again.**

Taichi's mom couldn't take it. She didn't listen to Hikari. She wanted her son back to the way he was: The funny, little, lighthearted slacker that was happy. She marched toward his door, adamant about barging into his room and comforting her baby. Hikari stood in her way. She didn't want her to go in.

"Mom. Don't do it. Let him be. He'll be okay."

Taichi's mom wanted nothing of this. She was tired of letting him hurt. Hikari knew that he would be at peace. As the commotion heated up, the two were unaware of what was going on in Taichi's room.

As the sun faded further into the unknown, Taichi thought about his number-one fan, his best friend, his true love. He thought about what he said to him in the letter. He thought about how the color of the sky as dusk was ending and how it reminded him of the same fiery compassion and love that burned within the two goggle boys. Thinking so, he saw the last glimmer of the sun as it sank towards the west, with the hope of tomorrow in the stars, as they slowly shined through. He finally understood and smiled. Taichi took the goggles from the foot of the bed and held it tightly against his heart. He silenced all thoughts that were going through his mind. Then, he put on the goggles over his forehead, laid back, closed his eyes, drifted off and searched no further.

* * *

Ek: That's it! Reviews would be appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
